What's Wrong with Secretary Frost?
by StudyInChocolate
Summary: Elsa Frost has been working for Anna Summers in the past 6 years. Until something changes. (Two aisles ahead, Elsa found her boss with ridiculous attire battling an imaginary dragon).
1. Chapter 1

.

She woke up with a honk. A loud banging honk which came from her cell-phone's ring-tone.

Anna's hand went autopilot as she pressed the answer button with loudspeaker on.

"The car is here." A familiar voice came through the phone. There were several ways to wake people up and Anna's secretary's cold voice was enough to get her on feet immediately. There was promise and threat in those simple words.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" She proceeded to walk half-asleep to the bathroom. Her right foot got tangled with her bed sheet making her tumble down from bed to the floor. "Ow, ow!" Yesterday it had been her nightstand that had betrayed her foot and now Anna couldn't even get a break from blanket.

"Do I need to come up?" The woman's voice on the phone now sounded concerned.

"No, don't. My blanket just ate my foot." Anna grunted and kicked the blanket full of vengeance.

"Can I trust you to come down and be ready for the next 15 minutes?"

Anna grinned, it was an easy challenge. "Totally. Oh, Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Don't hang up." After that the young redhead dashed into the shower.

"Understood. However please don't sing." There was a sound of rustling paper. "I need to concentrate on your weekly conference for today."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." One of her skill she's very proud of was her shower singing. It was only magic that could explain why people's voice tended to be more attractive in the bathroom.

Elsa chose to not comment on that further.

Anna punched her shower tap, got rid of her clothes in record time and jumped into the shower. "Alright, fill me in."

There was beeping sound and Elsa's voice came back up again on the line, Anna suspected that her secretary had just switching between two lines. "In the morning you have weekly conference with the development team from marketing department at seven sharp, which by the way happens in 30 minutes. Then before lunch, you need to finish the rendering and test-run from design team. After lunch we will visit the new store on North Mountain Street before the launching day. On the evening..."

Anna almost got shampoo into her eye, "whoa, Elsa. Hold on there. I thought my evening is free?"

"On the evening you want to clear out dungeon level and wish for no one to disturb you unless someone is dying." Elsa continued after Anna cut off her speech.

"That and I need to level up my guild too," To be honest Anna was stuck on that level for the past 3 days and she was frustrated about it. She was the best player in her guild and included on top ten global ranking list, this level was a poke in her skill.

An audible sigh later Elsa reprimanded Anna that she would not be responsible if the board will hound her next month.

Anna hummed in response, despite Elsa's harsh and clipped tone the blond would always help her anyway. It was always Elsa who calmed the grumpy old men at bay.

"7 minutes." Elsa reminded her.

Finally Anna finished her shower. She sloppily put on clothes and her hoodie. She let her wet hair loose intentionally as she knew that Elsa always came prepared with a hair-drier inside her purse.

The young redhead slid down the banister instead running down the stairs.

At the end of the stairs below, Elsa was waiting for her. She expertly caught Anna's momentum as the redhead plopped down from the rail.

"Nice catch," Anna grinned, giving her secretary two thumbs up.

Elsa glanced at her wristwatch, "impressive, you have 12 seconds left."

Anna eyed Elsa's flawless appearance. Today the blond secretary wore black pencil skirt and simple dark blue blouse. The red-haired stared at Elsa's ridiculous high-heels as if those shoes had offended her personally. Elsa was few inches taller than her, with those heels; Anna had to look up even more just to see Elsa's bright blue eyes.

They both walked outside the front door. Her driver Mr. Marshall was waiting for both women to show up while enjoying his morning coffee. He bowed a little to greet them. "Good morning CEO Summers, Secretary Frost."

"Hey there, Marshall. Have you had a breakfast yet?" Anna greeted back warmly.

Mr. Marshall finished his coffee in one big gulp before answering, "Yes, ma'am."

Anna threw Elsa a look, "That's good. At least one of us is not starving this morning."

Elsa's expression wasn't amused at all, "I bought you sandwich."

Anna perked up, "you are my guardian angel." Her attitude flipped immediately once Elsa mentioned food.

Elsa beat Mr. Marshall to open the backseat door for Anna. "Come in, your hair still wet."

Anna entered the car but not before throwing a wink at Elsa. The blond secretary just rolled her eyes and closed the door. She walked around and entered the car from the other side.

Inside, Anna had found the sandwich wrap from Elsa and was half-way in unpacking the treat.

Marshall started the car, Elsa reached Anna's side to buckle Anna's seatbelt. Anna cut the sandwich into two and gave the other half for Elsa.

Elsa accepted it since it had been their daily routine to share breakfast in the car every morning.

They spent the car-ride with Anna chewing her sandwich and playing her video games while Elsa was busy arranging some reports in her tablet. Occasionally Anna would sneak a glance at her secretary's serious face.

She loved playing video games since she was 5 years old. Her love had led her to the world of programming and design. Some self-published simple games and a generous sponsor later Anna found herself to be the youngest CEO and founder of Summersoft Corporation. The company was one of the few leading corporations for developing and marketing video games in the world.

At the beginning, Anna had no idea of how to build a company from scratch. First few months were a compilation of lucks and after that until today, it was all because of Elsa Frost. The blond had been helping her tremendously in past 6 years. Anna still remembered the day she read Elsa's application e-mail. The blond woman was a top graduate from Arendelle University and claiming that she loves Anna's 'Snow Queen' game. A pixel puzzle game Anna had built during her high school year.

Anna was too fired up in beating the boss that her joystick fell under the seat. "Ooops." The young CEO unbuckled her seatbelt to reach it.

Elsa noticed it, "Anna, leave it. Let me..."

"I almost got it." Anna lowered her body as her hand reached across below the front seat area. It was quite a struggle until Anna's fingers could feel the plastic surface of her joystick; she pulled her hand back up and showed it her achievement to Elsa like it was some kind of trophy. "See?"

The car suddenly jerked and lurched forward as Marshall stepped on the brake out of blue. Elsa's arm reached out to keep Anna in her seat in order to prevent her boss's head to collide with the front seat.

"Watch it, Marshall." Elsa hissed, chiding the driver in front of them.

"The car in front of us stops abruptly, I apologize, ma'am."

Swiftly Elsa did Anna's seatbelt again before Anna could do it herself. "Next time, listen to me about reaching fallen things under the seat on a moving car." Elsa said softly with a deep frown between her eyes. It was a sign for Anna that the blond secretary was irritated by the situation.

Anna nodded compliantly.

.

The car arrived at the office and Elsa wasted no time to get off to walk around the car, opening Anna's door.

One of the staffs had set down a self-balancing electric scooter a.k.a CEO Summers's hover board which Anna cheerfully stepped on it once she got off from the car. She was glad to be the same height with Elsa, it was easier for her to see Elsa's face directly.

Both women then headed toward the conference room. Anna was on her two-wheeled scooter and Elsa gracefully strode along beside her. The two were quite a sight that people in building couldn't help but stealing a stare.

Elsa gave her the reports which she had simplified so Anna could understand the brief version of last month's sales performance.

Anna frowned at the paper, "you change your highlight pen? It's neon green." Anna flicked the paper with mostly colorful neon green remark. Elsa's highlight color pen was always light blue.

"It's not mine, that's an attachment from the development team." Elsa replied casually.

Some employees greeted them along the way but most just simply gave them path like a red sea. Anna caught that Elsa was glaring at a personnel who moved away last second, almost knocked the redhead over if the blonde hadn't stepped in between them.

"I could've dodged him." Anna said since Elsa was still scowling. There was something off with her secretary that Anna hoped she could ask it later.

"He should've paid attention." The blond secretary fastened her pace to gain a few steps ahead and opened the conference door for Anna to wheel in.

The whole team was already there. Anna stepped down from her scooter and took a seat at the end of the long table. Elsa followed by taking position on her right side.

Anna would've rather skipped the day and finish her dungeon level than watching boring presentation slides. The slides were all about number which was annoyingly confusing in her opinion. There were too many zeros to deal and again, those many zeros were all hers to handle.

"The sales performance last month dropped 0.8 percents compared to 2 months before." Elsa said beside her.

Anna rolled her eyes, she tapped the desk to get everyone's attention.

"It dropped because you all didn't proceed to Elsa's suggestion about free trial demo of the new project." Anna huffed crossing both arm on her chest, it was the most obvious thing inside the thick reports on their desk. "So, let's give them the free-trial. Invest more to gain more, am I right?" Anna glanced at Elsa's direction who was displaying her thin smile of approval.

Anna's heart swelled of pride. "Oh, and there is a miscalculation on the interest column, it should be 215 percents, not 275." The young CEO pointed out the left side column on presentation slide. The team leader then hastily pulled out the calculation to do recounting again.

Anna smirked catching Elsa's surprise expression. She had read the whole report last night just to see the blonde's priceless reaction. It was worth the effort.

.

.

Once they concluded the meeting, Anna was back, riding her wheel across the office building toward her office room. Elsa stayed a little longer to make sure that the aftermath would go smoothly with the department head.

"Hey, Anna. Catch!" Anna barely caught the flying USB flash drive. The perpetrator was a tall blond man who was grinning and waving from the creative design room.

"Kristoff! If Elsa sees you throwing things again, you will be dead." Anna said animatedly to her best friend. The man had been with her from day one as the head of character design and true best-friend.

"I see no Elsa so I save both our time for me to walk into your room and give you a test-run version for the new project." Kristoff shrugged, his left hand was holding what Anna guessed as his third glass of coffee this morning.

"Already?"

"Say, I'm the best." The man gave a mock salutation to Anna before drifting away back to his nest. This week his department had been working overtime to catch the evil deadline.

The moment she reached her room, Anna immediately set up her consoles and computer. She put the headset on and plugged in her controller.

"Has the test-run come in already?" Elsa's voice made Anna jump on her seat. The young CEO spun her chair to face her secretary. There was a slight squeak escaped as her chair swiveled.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and pulled out her cell-phone to contact the maintenance department. They needed to replace Anna's swivel chair with a new one that's more durable.

"It's because you love to spin it so much." Elsa commented after she spewed rapid instruction over the phone.

"What's the function of spinning chair if not to spin it?" Anna gasped dramatically as if Elsa had said something scandalous.

The redhead snickered and put her headset on. She extended a second joystick to Elsa. "Play with me, Elsa." It was their habit to play together in Anna's office room. Sometimes it was a test-run more times it was a random game for reference.

"I need to arrange the store's launch thing. There are several appointments for next week too."

Anna had to make sure that she had heard it right. Elsa never refused to play with her. "Are you sure?"

The blond secretary smiled. The kind of smile that had fooled Anna multiple times about everything-would-be-alright and she doesn't need to worry since Elsa had got it under control.

So Anna let her go.

Since the CEO office wall was made from giant glass window, everyone could practically see what their boss was doing from the outside. So Anna would always wave animatedly or doing a new kind of back flips if she needed Elsa to her office. The blond secretary would then give Anna a full speech about how a back flip could break a human's neck.

By the time lunch arrived, Anna walked out of her room, planning to eat lunch in company's cafeteria. However, she saw Elsa on her desk still working the report from before. Anna spotted a chocolate bar on top of her desk.

"What is this?" Anna gestured on the snack.

"My lunch. I need to finish up this report today. Do you want me to set up reservation or delivery?" Elsa offered her, picking up the work-phone and ready to dial any numbers that do lunch-delivery within the area.

The young CEO huffed, taking Elsa's snack bar and tuck it inside her pocket. Now that she observed on Elsa closer, Anna noticed black circles under the bright blue eyes and a strand of hair was out of place from Elsa's perfect bun.

Anna unwrapped Elsa's chocolate bar in slow motion, "your lunch is gone, so you will eat with me." The redhead took a big chunk of the chocolate, she grinned in victory.

Elsa sighed, "Fine! I will eat with you."

.

Anna's hover board was humming softly while Elsa's heels were clicking steadily around the office hallway.

They took their usual table nearby the tall window that held Arendelle city view. There was an unspoken agreement among the employees that the table was reserved for only the CEO and Secretary Frost.

Anna eyed Elsa's tray distastefully. The blond woman chose salad and cheese with 2 cups of coffee. The redhead stopped Elsa from taking the first bite on her lunch.

"Are you kidding me? That's rabbit's food!" Anna spoke with serious tone. "No way I'll let you eat them."

Elsa didn't waver, she tried to yank Anna's grip on her wrist. "It's healthy." Anna loosened her grip and finally Elsa could chew her lettuce.

However, the redhead quickly swapped Elsa's tray with hers. Now Elsa had burger, fries, and Anna's chocolate pudding in front of her. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, "That's greasy."

The young redhead CEO picked a cube of cheese among jungle of lettuces from Elsa's bowl and chewed them carefully. "You have had too much coffee." Anna said with a shrug. "People will think I've been paying you less since you eat green leaves every day."

Elsa glared at Anna and picking up one of fries to prove a point, "fine, but I will see you swallow those rabbit foods for lunch."

"What? No."

"Yes," The blond secretary's lips twitched a challenging smile.

Anna shuddered. Her mind went into the experience a week ago. Elsa had practically shoved a kale into her mouth, since the redhead had ignored all the vegetables on her plate.

Again, Anna nodded compliantly.

This time Elsa had a victory smile upon her face.

.

.

On the afternoon, they both went to North Mountain district to check the ongoing preparation for the launch day. They were given a quick tour around the store by the head branch manager Mr. Oaken.

"It would be great if we can show some demo of the new project during the launch day." Anna expressed her idea to the man. A step behind her, Elsa was jotting down everything that needed to be done.

Mr. Oaken led them to the third floor which functioned as a storage room. "Yuhuu... here we have a bit difficulty on arranging supply goods. Last year models need to go away to make room for the new one."

"Or we can sell it with generous price so players can reminisce the old days," Elsa put in her thoughts.

Anna nodded in agreement. "I totally will buy them just to play that first saga of Fantasy's End."

Elsa and Mr. Oaken continued their discussion regarding summer sales. Anna chose to wander around, checking out every stuff stored in the room. So far, she had found old game posters, Jedi light-sabers, a superman cape, and snowman helmet. She put them all on and paraded as Snowman with cape, bearing a light saber.

Two aisles ahead, Elsa found her boss with the ridiculous attire battling an imaginary dragon.

Anna waved at her, asking the older woman to join her. "Check this out, Elsa. It's not a bad set up as protagonist character design, right?" Anna motioned at her whole props.

Elsa stared since instead of Anna's smiling face, a snowman with carrot nose was staring back at her. The blond secretary couldn't hold her laugh.

"Sure, Anna. If we plan to make a parody spin-off from several famous franchises or else we will be sued for original content." Elsa deadpanned.

"You-are-not-fun." The snowman head bobbed around.

Anna then grabbed a spare light saber from the box and threw it to Elsa's direction.

Working with Anna for the past 6 years had made Elsa an expert of catching unidentified flying objects, this time she caught the toy with ease.

"I, Anna Summers hereby challenge you, Elsa Frost to a light saber duel." The snowman said with a dramatic voice.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. She got a red light saber which apparently made her a villain in this story.

A minute later, they dueled each other. Anna attacked and Elsa parried. The snowman head was indeed distracting until Elsa's saber accidentally poked the carrot nose and it fell over to the floor.

"Oh no, Elsa. You ruined Mr. Snowcape's nose."

"It has a name now?"

Anna pulled the snowman's helmet over her head to take it off but it stucked halfway.

"Uh-oh. Elsa, help!" Anna's muffled voice desperately groaned as Mr. Snowcape's head would not come off.

The blond secretary immediately took over, "stay still, Anna!" She inspected the head prop carefully before finding a small panel behind its head.

Meanwhile beneath the snowman's head, Anna was flushing. She couldn't help but focusing on Elsa's light freckles and thick eyelashes. She wondered of why she hadn't noticed them until now.

There was a soft click and Anna was free from the snowman head mask. Elsa was upset but Anna gave her a big hug anyway.

"I will burn this head trap." Elsa said with Anna still clinging on her like a koala.

Anna looked up, "why Elsa? He is cute! I will take him home with me."

Elsa shook her head, "Don't you dare to put it on and then call me to come and help you again."

The young CEO grinned, releasing her hold from Elsa's waist. "How do you know my genius plan? You always come anyway." And it was true. Many times Elsa would come running to Anna's house just because the redhead calling her over the phone with distress voice. Anna couldn't blame her since Elsa always assumed that Anna was in real trouble instead of in desperate need of second player to beat the dungeon boss level.

Elsa was about to give a second retort when Mr. Oaken came and interrupted their bantering.

"Miss Summers, Miss Frost, let's go to the display for Big Summer Blowout!"

Anna quickly followed Mr. Oaken downstairs but not before sticking her tongue out on Elsa's direction.

.

They left the store when the night came. Anna and Mr. Oaken had had serious argument over the best arsenal to equip for the dungeon level that they had spent past two hours doing a re-run on the level. Elsa had been watching the two playing while finishing her works, occasionally made a comment on Anna's combo attacks.

Anna yawned and it was Elsa's cue to excuse themselves.

During the car ride, Anna kept playing the game using the console which had been installed in the car.

"I have a brilliant idea! Elsa, why don't you stay over at my place and we can clear this boss level together?" Anna shifted her glance to Elsa's direction which had cost her a treasure box of gems on the corner.

"I can't, Anna. I need to prepare the store launch day."

"Come on, Elsa! You are better player than anyone I know, so that makes you the best player in my list."

Anna saw how Elsa would've given in with a bit more persuasion. However, something flashed on the blonde's eyes that she quickly averted her gaze from Anna and back to her journal.

"Next time, Anna. I promise."

The young CEO pouted but she knew defeat when it came to Elsa. So she didn't push it anymore.

The car stopped by in front of Elsa's apartment. It had been their routine as Mr. Marshall would pick up Elsa every morning and double back to the mansion to get the young CEO to the office. It was the result of long compromise between Elsa and Anna since the young redhead had insisted to buy Elsa a car so she would not take public transportation anymore.

"I have asked Gerda to cook a supper since you only ate my salad for lunch." Elsa said.

"I don't eat dinner, you know that." Anna huffed, her hero was throwing giant axe to the hoard of monsters.

"You do and you will. I am going to make sure of that."

"Bossy." Anna murmured with a smile.

Elsa was hovering on the opened car door. Anna noticed it since it was so unlike her to be seen hesitant and nervous.

"What is it, Elsa?" Anna turned her head around to get a better look. This time her character died and a game over flashed on the screen. Anna barely paid attention on it.

The blond secretary turned around, she bit her bottom lip. "There is something I want to tell you."

The young CEO felt something serious was coming so she put down her controller to give Elsa her full attention.

".. I think you need to find a new secretary."

The words had not been fully registered into Anna's head when Elsa continued speaking.

"I am going to resign next month."

.

.

* * *

 **AN: Let me hear your thought ;) Yes, this universe is inspired by that drama :p  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**All mistakes are mine, I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

.

Anna was waiting for a punch line that never came. Elsa was still hovering by the door, glancing nervously at Anna.

"That wasn't funny."

"It wasn't a joke." Elsa replied in a heartbeat.

Anna's smile fell and her expression became conflicted. Thousand questions were hanging inside her head but only one managed to get out. "Why?"

Elsa bit her lip, "It's personal matter. I hope you understand."

Anna frowned, "of course I don't. Was it something I did? I swear that I will replace your emergency chocolate stash so-"

"So it was you?!" Elsa's voice turned high pitched. All chocolates inside her secret stash were her favorites and hard to come by. She felt a headache coming in. "Nevermind, it's late. You need to rest or finish your dungeon level." Elsa made a move to slid out from the car but Anna's hand caught Elsa's sleeve.

"Are you serious?" Anna's teal eyes glazed with an unspoken plea.

Elsa seemed to contemplate for a moment. Gently, the blonde secretary released Anna's hold from her sleeve. "Good night, Anna."

Once Elsa was out from the car, she gave a cue to Mr. Marshall to drive off immediately.

Anna's mind was still whirling, wondering.

What was wrong with Elsa?

.

Anna was thinking about Elsa's words during the ride. Even once they reached her residence, Anna couldn't bear to continue playing any games. Her mind always drifted to Elsa's voice, telling her about resignation.

Her cheek hurt. She kept pinching it in order to wake up because tonight must have been a dream. Elsa Frost was the only constant variable in her life. She thought Elsa would be by her side forever.

Perhaps forever was pushing it too much but Anna really couldn't imagine living her day without Elsa.  
Morning came and Anna hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Her bloodshot eyes were staring intently at her phone, waiting a certain honking tone to play.

When it rang, Anna picked it up immediately.

"Good morning, Anna." Elsa's voice greeted from the other side. It was her usual voice, there wasn't any sign or hint related about the I-want-to-quit-my-job topic from last night. Anna had hoped that it was really a dream or maybe Elsa had an error judgement like glitch in a game. Despite that unlike a game, Elsa never do any error. Dread came back in full throttle into Anna's mind.

"Your schedule for today," Elsa's voice continued.

Anna couldn't hold it anymore, "I will raise your salary 200, no 300 percents!" The young CEO said frantically. "I will even throw you benefits there,"

There was a second quiet before Elsa replying, "It's not about money, Anna. I told you, it's personal matter."

The young redhead was pulling her hair in frustration, "you have to be more specific so I can make you un-resign. Is that a word? Look, Elsa I have been up all night thinking where did I do wrong that you suddenly want to quit."

The silence sank in, Elsa's voice shifted into much softer tone. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Of course not! I didn't even finish the dungeon level! My guild will demote me and they will _coup d'état_ me for new chief!"

"I'm going up." Elsa said with final tone.

"Give me at least 10 minutes!" Anna went into panic once she heard Elsa's clicked heels going up to her room.

"10 minutes and I'm going in." Elsa agreed.

Anna jumped up from her bed, this time her blanket didn't eat her but her pinky toe had collided dramatically with the night stand. She was cursing out loud which of course was overheard by the blond secretary who was standing by her bedroom door.

"Are you sure you can manage?"

"Yes! Don't think our conversation is finished. I haven't accepted your resignation yet!"

"But, Anna-"

"No but! Who dropped the soap all over the bathroom door?!" Anna muttered again and she knew the perpetrator had been herself who had spent the night creating a mess all over the house.

* * *

It took her 12 minutes which meant that Elsa had stepped into her room once Anna finished her morning shower. The blonde secretary was moving around cleaning Anna's room, putting back things to its place since the room looked like it had been exploded from inside out.

Elsa was arranging Anna's Star-Wars collection figures back to the shelves when the young CEO emerged from shower. She didn't surprise at all to see Elsa in her room and moreover do the cleaning.

"Put that down, Secretary Frost. I'm much capable to clean my own mess." Anna told her off, still cladding in her maroon bathrobe.

Elsa walked into Anna's wardrobe, disappearing for a moment before stepping out with a pair of short-sleeve dark-green hoodie and black slacks , "were you having a blast of party or what?"

"Do you really need to ask? Really?!" Anna untied her bathrobe on the spot, took it off. She strode toward Elsa with 3 long strides wearing only her underwear. The redhead casually snatched the clothes from Elsa who seemed a bit taken of guard at the moment.

The young CEO swiftly donned in her clothes, she glanced sideways noticing Elsa had slipped outside quietly.

"There is an interview with gamezone magazine after lunch. You also need to send the result of first batch test-run." Elsa said, scrolling down her blue tablet while they were climbing down the stairs.

Meanwhile Anna was staring at Elsa with serious look. Her arms folded in front of her chest, occasionally she would strain her neck to get a better look on Elsa's face who was looking down to her journal.

"Eyes to the front, Anna." Elsa softly reminded her boss since the redhead almost stumbled again on her steps.

"You know that I haven't figured out the reason behind your desire to quit, right? I mean, we are in good place now. The company is doing well, the players like us, and I still can't function without you."

Elsa kept walking on Anna's pace. "It's personal."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "can you be more vague than that? The thought someone else handle the work other than you…"

"You will manage." Elsa replied, this time her steps were quicker to get ahead and open the door for the frustrated girl.

* * *

Anna didn't touch her sandwich. Elsa had a feeling that her boss was in strike due to the conversation from last night. She didn't even play with the portable console. The young CEO was simply staring quietly outside the window during the ride. Anna didn't do quiet, therefore Elsa was a little bit worried.

However the blonde secretary opted to leave Anna on her own thought. The girl seemed tired and Elsa still had a lot of works to finish for today. Marshall sneaked a glance by the rearview mirror from the front seat. It seemed it wasn't only Elsa who was concerned.

She heard a soft snore as the car was about to arrive. Anna was sleeping soundly beside her. Her head lolled to the side of the window.

Elsa put down her journal, taking few seconds to observe Anna's sleeping feature. Preventing her boss's head to collide with the car window frame, Elsa gently reached for Anna's head to rest on her shoulder.

"Marshall, do keep driving." Elsa asked in a low voice. Marshall exchanged glances with Elsa through the rearview mirror before seeing the reason behind the blonde secretary's request.

"Understood, ma'am." He steered the car around from the office's direction.

* * *

Anna's eyes glared at a white envelope by her desk. The word 'resignation' was written next to Elsa's name. The redhead's glare intensified as she found the next document was about list of potential Elsa's replacement.

The redhead spun her new swivel chair in fury.

Elsa was serious about quitting her position and Anna needed to do something about it.

She got up from her seat, stepping on her electric hover board, and wheeling out of her office.

Elsa wasn't on her work station which was a great thing since the blonde would more likely chide Anna in passive-aggressive way to finish the report for today. Anna grinned while imagining Elsa's annoyed face when she found out the redhead was skipping duties.

She went to creative design department office to hunt her best friend down. Apparently she didn't need to search far as she caught him in the lobby.

"Ah, good morning, Anna." Kristoff greeted with grimace. Anna eyed on the coffee he was holding and understood his misery. It was from vending machine.

"Are you running out of coffee?"

Kristoff shrugged, "my people drink them like breathing air, we ran out yesterday and barely perform magic to pull the deadline. Speaking about deadline, is it possible to push it for a week?"

Anna felt for her best friend. He was a mess and she also heard that his team was pulling all-night work to catch up with deadline.

"I'm not handling the deadline, Elsa is."

Kristoff's face fell, his shoulder slumped by his vain effort. "Then we need magic."

Anna grinned, "I may help for your coffee disaster, but in exchange for that I need enlightement."

"Is it about the rumor of Secretary Frost's resigning request?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm in the office almost 24 hours a day, and that's the hottest gossip currently circling in our group chat. Wait, I'm not supposed to tell you that." Kristoff scratched his hair with nervous chuckle. "But the rumor is a good joke. No one believes that Secretary Frost will resign, she loves yo- I mean, her job so much."

Anna snorted.

His eyes widened, getting Anna's reaction. "Wait, it is true?"

"She told me last night, got her resignation letter today."

"Ouch."

"Exactly. I need your help, you are the second-best captain in my guild after Elsa. I don't want her to quit." Anna's hover board machine hummed softly as they entered Kristoff's office. Or more likely, his nest since it was a total mess with rough sketches, paper reports, coffee cans, and crumpled paper balls. Anna spotted blanket and pillow on his office couch together with a tooth brush near his work computer. The man was indeed spending nights working his ass off.

Kristoff claimed the chair behind his desk while Anna plopped down on his messy couch.

"It's getting worse every year. You need more men power." Anna commented.

"I'm not good working with people. Sven helps." Her best friend referred to the new guy who just got promoted as team leader a while ago. "So what's wrong with Secretary Frost?"

Anna slouched deeper on the couch, grunting in vexation. "I don't know!"

"There is no rule in the company to prevent someone from resigning. She is an exemplary employee." Kristoff drank the rest of his coffee with grimace, he had no choice but to pump up caffeine for the conversation to come.

"What do I do?"

"Well… think of it like a mission. The main objective is to change her mind and keep working with you. There are items and arsenals you need to gather and path you take to reach the objective goal closer."

Anna nodded, hanging on each of his words.

"There are several things for a female employee resigning from a work due to personal reason, but the most often occurring is marriage and pregnancy."

Anna's jaw dropped. "What?! No!"

Kristoff twitched up a smile, "you don't know that."

"Well, Elsa would've told me if something like that happen."

"… or perhaps she has better offer somewhere else?"

"She is not a traitor." The idea of Elsa going behind her back was as hilarious as Kristoff beating her at mario kart.

"What if she wants to take a break?"

Anna looked up, "take a break?"

"The work is crazy and sometimes that does something to people." Kristoff gestured to his PC and pile of papers.

"You're not resigning too, are you?" Anna asked with hint of panic in her tone. "Please don't."

"I love my job too much to quit on foreseeable future."

The redhead let out a relief sigh, "Elsa never takes a break."

"Never?" Kristoff frowned. "We have 14 days annual leave from company."

"She never uses it. Trust me, I've tried to give her first class ticket to enjoy Corona's cruise and she refused it every year." The redhead was slowly realizing something. "Instead she chose to go with me to the summer comic convention as Zelda last year." It was a thing that they always do every year as reference purposes.

"Uh oh." Kristoff made a sound. Even he would opt out to go with Anna to the event because of the redhead impulsive obsession to get almost entire collection fan stuffs from there. It had been exhausting his mind and body. He wondered of how Elsa had been putting up with Anna's torture.

"What?"

"You have no idea, do you?" Kristoff wanted to point out that their game always contained a gorgeous platinum blonde woman as Snow Queen and protagonist's love interest. The team had tried to pitch on idea of different character style but Anna always denied their improvisation for the particular character. Everyone in the development knew the obvious similarities of Snow Queen Character with Secretary Frost.

Anna blinked, "do you want to help or what?"

"You are hopeless, two of you."

Anna's stare turned into a glare, "Elsa is not hopeless and I'm still your boss."

Kristoff flashed a knowing smile. The redhead always got protective when it came to her secretary's reputation.

* * *

It was lunchtime when Elsa found a bouquet of chocolates on her desk. It was a box full of her favorites.

Anna was standing by her desk with a huge smile. A contrast from the display on this morning.

"I told you I'm going to replace your chocolate stash."

Elsa accepted the package. There was a huge red ribbon on the box. "Thank you. Oh, by the way did you see the list of potential candidates for my replacement?" The blonde undo the package and took out the chocolate boxes one by one to put them inside her drawer.

Anna's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Yes I did, but it's never too late for you to change your mind."

"My mind has decided." A heartbeat reply, again.

Anna pouted, "Fine! I guess I'll just find another secretary to wake me up every morning, watch me in my underwear, play as my second-hand in command guild, and share sandwiches with me."

Elsa accidentally dropped one of the box with a loud thud. The blonde dived in below her desk to retrieve it back. Once she emerged, Elsa almost bumped her head onto the desk ungracefully.

Anna was dumbfounded. It wasn't like Elsa at all to be careless suddenly.

"My replacement is meant to assist you in professional capacity only." Elsa said once she settled back safely behind her desk.

"But, aren't those things what secretary supposed to do? You have been doing it with me for 6 years after all."

Elsa opened her mouth about to counter Anna's words when the phone on her desk is ringing.

Saved by the bell they said.

Elsa picked it up immediately. "Summersoft corporation, Elsa Frost speaking."

Anna's gaze lingered for a little longer before she turned back toward her office.

It was after Elsa ended the call and unpack the whole bouquet that she found the card.

A simple blue card with snowman face and Anna's handwriting.

 _Please stay._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _AN: your kind reviews keep me going. Allow me to hear your thought on this one ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Frozen is not property of mine**

* * *

.

Only once she stepped inside her office that Anna allowed herself to release a long sigh. Her shoulder slumped; she couldn't keep glancing at Elsa's desk. The blonde secretary must have seen the card. Anna had picked it up herself knowing that blue was Elsa's favorite color. This time she was confident that Elsa would respond upon her request. She always did.

So Anna settled behind her desk, putting on a mask of calm despite her nervous-wrecking state and started counting down from ten. Her eyes glued to the door, expecting a certain blonde would come through and see her. Then Anna could burn the offensive resignation letter and gained her peace.

Nine… Eight… Seven… Anna was tapping the desk with her knuckles.

On the edge of her vision, she saw Elsa was holding the snowman card. _Yes!_

Four… three…. Two… Anna's smile bloomed more and more as she heard Elsa's heels were approaching and the doorknob of her office turning. Only one person had permission to enter without knocking.

Anna spun her chair, grinning from ear to ear, arms wide open. "Welcome back!"

Files in hands and an earpiece on one ear, Elsa stopped by Anna's desk. "I'm here to remind you for the afternoon interview. Are you ready? The crew is waiting on the lobby."

Anna blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Gamezone interview, after lunch? Miss French's crew is here." Elsa replied.

Anna's jaw dropped. "Did you read my card at all?"

Elsa touched her earpiece, answering somebody across the phone line. "yes. She is on the way down. Give us 5 minutes." The blonde secretary turned her attention back on Anna again. "I did. I will stay until the end of this month. I also need to find a suitable replacement for you."

Anna had no idea that her heart can literally break. She was sure it broke and bled all over the floor and the person who was responsible looked so calm about it.

The young CEO stood up abruptly and stomped her way toward Elsa. "You know what? Fine. Bring those potential candidates and I will interview them myself." This time, Anna didn't even bother to use her hover board. She didn't wait for her secretary as she entered the elevator. For the first time in her career Anna felt the elevator ride was taking too long.

The elevator ride became a trip of epiphany for Anna. Like other thing in universe, everything happens for a reason. There was always explanation and truth behind every action, including Elsa's resignation. The blonde never elaborated further than personal matter and Anna could not even persuade her to stay. She had considered to do some amount of groveling but surely that seemed to be a very desperate attempt. That should be the last resort.

Then she reflected on what Kristoff had said to her. The young redhead immediately scratched off marriage and pregnancy from the list of possibilities. Elsa would've told her in advance if that had been the case. So Anna's logic then turned to the possibility left.

Elsa was tired of her.

Now that she thought about it, Elsa had been taking care of everything whether it was work-related or about Anna's personal life. She was the first person Anna always turned to. The one who was even able to handle unbeatable dungeon level though she was always so humble about it. Anna had been taking Elsa for granted and she always acted like a child she was.

She sighed again and this time it was full of self-loathing.

She never expected to see Elsa once the elevator door opened. Did she just teleport downstairs?

"I took the stairs." Elsa said briefly. "This is the list of possible questions and answers." The blonde handed her a list. It was a routine for every television or magazine interview to hand them list of questions. "Miss French is quite perceptive, so please hold yourself to make unnecessary comment."

Anna accepted the list, skimmed over it and returned it to Elsa. She had memorized it all. "It's not my first rodeo."

The epiphany then came to her in full-force. If there was a possibility of Elsa feeling sick of her, the least she could do is giving her a rest.

"You know what? You can go home early today."

The redhead suddenly had an idea. She would grant a half-day break for Elsa now.

"Would you mind to repeat that again?" Elsa's voice sounded a little bit surprise.

"I can handle this interview. Go home or do whatever you need to do, non-work related."

"I need to organize launch event after interview and appointment for tomorrow."

"Push it all back, it's an order." Anna pulled her employer's card job. "Go home, Elsa." It was one of her ways to give Elsa personal time. If Elsa was fed up of her unreliable attitude, Anna should begin to try taking care of few things on her own from now.

The blonde halted her steps, Anna only realized it when she turned her head and noticed Elsa wasn't walking by her side. "Elsa?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Anna shrugged. "See you tomorrow. We will pick you up a bit later time so you can sleep in."

The expression on Elsa's face was priceless, "sleep in?" She uttered the words as if it sounded so foreign.

Anna scratched her head, "well, you know. Wake up late?"

Elsa gasped, the notion insulted her. "I always wake up at 6 a.m sharp in the morning."

The young CEO smiled, "wake up at 8 tomorrow."

"But-"

"It's an order. Trust me." Anna didn't wait for Elsa's respond. She had other staffs accompanied her toward the conference room.

Something had shifted because on the first time in her career, Elsa witnessed how Anna's back walking away without her.

* * *

Belle French was a brilliant and charismatic reporter from Gamezone magazine. Having done numerous interviews in the past 6 years, Anna had divided media people into two categories. Paragon and Renegade. That meant the kinds who were objective, respectful, and sincerely interested with game project development and those who were only in for her blood and scandals.

However for the past 3 years since her debut, Anna couldn't make up her mind about the brunette reporter.

"Good afternoon, CEO Summers." Belle stood up from her seat, greeted Anna with warm friendly smile. Many had been fooled with the smile including her. The smile also had become a reason of why Gamezone magazine got an early first-leak regarding battle game play from previous project.

Anna too, smiled in respond of the greeting.

The brunette reporter looked comfortable wearing her company's yellow shirt with ID card on her neck. It was not her first time to get an exclusive interview with the CEO of Summersoft Corporation.

"Do we wait for Secretary Frost?" Belle asked with a light-hearted tone, her eyes were darting around the staffs that had entered the room with Anna, searching for a platinum blonde head.

"No, she needs to do other business. We can proceed." The young redhead pretended to not notice the curious glances from everyone in the room.

"Ah? I apologize. Since it is a bit peculiar to see you without her…" The brunette said, letting her accent slipped. Meanwhile, her words were receiving nods from others including Anna's staffs around them.

Anna cleared her throat, "I'm perfectly capable to answer questions without her."

Almost everyone had their mobile in hands typing vigorously while other phones vibrated in the room. Including Anna's phone.

So Anna asked for a second to check out e-mail which just come in. The neon highlight with capital words followed by her and Elsa's picture from seconds ago by the elevator hall was the company's headline of the day.

 _A Fight Breaks Out Between the Two? A bizarre occurrence just happened in Summersoft after 6 years of glory. According to a witness who insists to remain anonymous, they witnessed how our beloved CEO took elevator by herself while Secretary Frost went toward emergency stairs on the same time today… previously there was rumor and speculation regarding Secretary Frost's a.k.a the Ice Queen's resignation…_

Anna stopped reading it as she caught Belle was peeking curiously on to the screen of her phone.

"We are not having a fight!" Anna groaned loudly to no one in particular. Everyone in the room was obviously conspiring against her. Belle secretly took out her phone to capture Anna's reaction in video.

"Oh no, Miss French. I'm afraid we need to postpone the interview for today, I have more urgent thing to attend." Like blowing up PR department.

"But we have been waiting for 2 months to get this interview!" Belle frowned, disliking a fact that she might come back with nothing for her exclusive.

"Our team will contact you with new date, I promise." Anna didn't even give the reporter a second look as she dialed number of the PR department's head.

Out of desperation, Belle grabbed Anna's arm before she completely turned away and left the conference room. "Give us something, anything. Or else, I can only write what the staffs are talking about." The brunette reporter realized that she was crossing the line. It could be considered as blackmail and it was beneath her to do something like that. She regretted it almost instantly.

So Belle was going to apologize for her rude action but she wasn't fast enough as another set of cold hand grabbed her wrist in firm clutch.

When she saw the owner of the hand, Belle finally experienced of how a Frozen Hell could be.

"If you continue this, _I_ will make sure that _you_ wont be able to write anything at all after today." Elsa was smiling but her tone layered with promise of painful threat. "Miss French." The blonde secretary mentioned her name with subtle hiss that only she out of people in the room shuddered under the cold gaze.

Belle winced and quickly released her hold on Anna's arm. The secretary didn't even try to be polite as she inserted herself between Belle and Anna. Her high-heels put her on advantage as she towered over the guilty brunette reporter. Her hand extended, palm up, Belle flinched visibly by the gesture.

"Your phone, Miss French. I believe you took some recording without our company's permission. That is not in our written agreement and violation of the rules."

Belle opened her mouth, about to defend herself but she found that she was in losing side. The blonde secretary now took possession of her personal mobile phone.

"Thank you for your cooperation, we will return it after we do a thorough check. Our security team will escort you and your crew outside. Have a good day."

There wasn't even a single protest as one by one the magazine crew being led outside. Anna was watching the entire scene unfolded with certain level of fascination.

"I told you to go home early." Anna said, somehow having mixed feelings with the entire situation.

"I was on my way home." Elsa pulled out her tablet. Anna saw how the blonde marked the Gamezone magazine's reporter as 'renegade' in her list.

The young CEO wanted to argue that the exit door was on the other direction of conference room but she believed that it was better not to point a flaw in Elsa's logic right now.

"Let's go, Anna." Elsa nodded her head toward the elevator.

"What, where?"

"Are you going to PR department to do some damage control?"

Anna grinned, this time they aboard the elevator together.

* * *

PR department was awfully quiet, only handful of people was working inside the glass room.

"Where is everyone?" Anna asked in puzzlement. Around this time of the year the department should've been very busy with upcoming promotion launch. They came across one of the employee who immediately scurried over once he set sight upon them.

"They are hiding under the desk. No surprise." Elsa said like it was a common occurrence in the office. Granted, Anna rarely visited another department unless it was for monthly inspection. It was more like Elsa's thing to do.

After Elsa saying that words, Anna spotted several heads popped out hesitantly from under the table. Each of them was terrified.

"Whoa, is it always like this?"

Elsa opened the door for Anna, "only when I make a visit to inquire some outrageous articles in company website."

The redhead nodded in agreement, "outrageous indeed."

Tinker Bell, the PR secretary was sitting calmly on her desk. Well not really calmly since Anna saw the woman was playing candy crush with her phone.

"Oh, hey Elsa, CEO Summers!" The little woman greeted cheerily. It took Anna off-guard that someone was calling Elsa by her first name except her. This woman might be one-of-a-kind.

"Is Adam inside?" Elsa asked, offering a small smile.

"Yes, of course. He told me to tell you he is away but you know how I can't lie."

Tinker Bell's bluntness making Anna to be grateful even more to have Elsa as her secretary. The blonde would've fought tooth and nail to guard the door if Anna asked her for no one to disturb her in her office.

Adam was almost falling off his chair when Elsa and Anna strode into his office. The dark-haired man grimaced, "I can explain this."

Anna plopped down on the nearest couch, "I'm all ears."

"Peter accidentally hit send without running by me first. It was supposed to be in a column gossip of daily news, the handwriting was atrocious and very cheaply written…" Adam said, walking around his desk to properly facing two women he was more afraid of than his mom.

"Really? You are worried about that? There are so many wrongs in that article but you start from there?" Anna let out a groan. "I knew I like you better as brawler in our raid party…"

Adam blinked, "except for a poorly written article, I have no idea of why you storming into my office."

"One!" Anna raised her index finger in front of his face. "Elsa and I are not having a fight." The redhead glanced at Elsa's direction who remained quiet by the door. Elsa nodded a little, assuring Anna that she had no ill-feeling toward her.

"Two! Whether Elsa and I taking elevator or stairs, is not anyone's business. Three! Replace the neon color and choose different font, for Pete's sake! It's hurting the eyes!" She explained animatedly to Adam who seemed submitting to his fate.

"Four!" Anna's fourth finger up, Elsa's gaze turned curious as if she hadn't realized that Anna would have a 4th point to complain to the department's head.

"Tell Peter that I will strangle his neck next time if he calls Elsa as the Ice Queen again!" Of course Anna would defend her secretary's honor even though Elsa thought it wasn't really a big deal.

That was the end of Anna's full-blown emotional speech.

Once Anna left the room, Elsa stayed a bit longer to have a talk with Adam.

"Please find another publisher magazine to replace the Gamezone. Their reporter violated the agreement today."

Adam didn't need to ask why. Even when it meant triple paperwork on his end. "Understood, do you have a list?"

"I will send it tomorrow."

"I'm sorry for today, it was getting out of hand. I never meant to hurt any of you." Adam said sincerely.

Elsa gave him an acknowledgement nod.

"Are you really going to quit?" He asked when Elsa's hand about to reach for the door.

"Yes." A quick reply.

"It will break her."

Elsa ignored Adam's comment as she stepped outside.

She was greeted by Anna's smile. "Let's go home Elsa."

.

* * *

.

 _TheRedPrincess invites ThiefofHeart, PursuingFashion, TalkingReindeer, IloveMyself, WarriorofLove, and CuddlyTeddy into a chat room._

 _What is it Anna? You had distress 911 broadcast messages to senior team. Wait, where is Elsa?_ TalkingReindeer's bubble popped out on the screen.

 _Let's do a conference call_. TheRedPrincess replied.

So a minute later, Anna's computer screen was filled with 6 concerned faces. It was rare for her to hold emergency meeting call. The last time was when their guild was taken over completely by a newcomer guild within single night.

"If it's about the PR nightmare from this afternoon, I have apologized. Where is Secretary Frost?" Adam began defensively.

"Ouch, mate. Our condolences. But yes, on that note. Why Secretary Frost not invited in this room?" Flynn, the head of Technical department offered. His hair was a mess and the background of his office was a mess. Like Kristoff, he had been pulling all-nighter in the past few days.

"Since she is not here, may I ask of what do I do with her resignation letter? It's already on my desk this morning." Mulan, the head of Human Resource asked.

A whistle coming from the head of Development support, "wow, I thought there is no lass in the building that loving her job more than Frost." Merida was chewing what it appeared as potato chips.

Kristoff let out a long yawn, "we haven't doing raid for a while and Secretary Frost is not in the room. It's obvious that our chief needs help about the matter."

"Thank you, Kristoff. Yes, I gather you all here because I need backup. She doesn't even want to disclose the real reason of her resignation."

"Not to be rude, but what her resignation has to do with the rest of us?" Flynn darely asked which quickly followed by unbelievable expression and groans from the others.

"You insensitive daft, where is your common sense?!" Merida being the first to react on Flynn's comment.

"It's a no brainer that Secretary Frost has everything to do with the rest of us." Tiana inputted. "Do imagine our company without Secretary Frost's push and meddling."

Flynn sighed, "Okay, I get it. It's disaster."

"That was putting it mildly. She has been helping a lot in sorting job agencies efficiently." Mulan admitted.

"Dealing with our supplier too and publishers."

"Setting up deadline maybe hell but somehow she always makes it."

"I wonder how she can accomplish so much jobs within 24 hours."

"And taking care of our hopeless CEO."

"That too."

A chorus of humming agreement and Anna quipped in. "Understood, you all worship Elsa and build an altar for her, but we need to focus here."

"Secretary Frost is irreplaceable. I think everyone agrees." Kristoff chimed in.

"What do we do?" Adam asked.

"What's wrong with Secretary Frost anyway?"

"It goes without saying we need a strategy to figure it out."

"Like the old Sun Tzu said, strategy without tactics is the slowest route to victory. Tactics without strategy is the noise before defeat." The HR head sagely said.

Anna nodded, happy that everyone is already in agreement. "We need to form a plan."

A chorus of groans and mumbles now echoed through the speaker. Their CEO with a plan never worked out very well in the end.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN: The reason is yet to be revealed. Thank you for your kind words and you can all guess of what Elsa's reason might be. All is not what it appears to be. Or is it?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know it has been months, summer has ended and I've run out of excuses instead of the obvious procrastination. Although it's late, I hope you are still with this story. Yes, this story is inspired from a Korean drama titled 'What's Wrong with Secretary Kim'.**_

.

.

* * *

Elsa was lost.

This morning, instead of Anna's driver who had come to pick her up, Elsa hadn't expected the redhead CEO herself who rang her apartment doorbell awfully early in the morning.

Anna was standing on her porch with big cheerful smile and Elsa's favorite hot cappuccino on her hand. "Good morning!" Anna greeted cheerily.

Elsa wasn't ready. She opened the door expecting a milkman or someone else other than her boss knocking the door 6 am in the morning. So she was standing dumbfounded with her messy hair and toothbrush hanging between her teeth.

Oh sweet God. Is there going to be thunderstorm today?

Meanwhile dumbfounded girl number two couldn't help but stare.

It was nice to have their situation reversed once in a while since Elsa had seen Anna's morning face too often anyway.

Even though it was too late, Elsa made a move to hide her toothbrush behind her back and greeted Anna. "Good morning, Anna. Why are you-"

"I bring coffee and sandwich. Trust me, finding a place that's open beside convenience store in this hour is hard so I buy this from vending machine, I hope it is okay, if you don't like it we can throw it away. The coffee maybe is cold anyway…. I'm going to buy new one? Yeah, best I go to find better breakfast." Anna was rambling and her resolve crumbled the moment she noticed Elsa's frown expression. She took step back and turned to walk to her car.

Although Elsa hated to step outside with her sleepwear, she made exception today for Anna. She managed to catch the redhead before she walked down the stairs.

She took over Anna's hand and holding it firmly. "I like vending machine sandwich." With that she led Anna back inside her apartment.

Anna had visited Elsa's place several times in the past. However somehow Anna felt suddenly nervous as Elsa pushed her down to sit on the couch and wait for her getting ready. She was overwhelmed by lavender and fresh mint fragrance around the room.

Elsa always smelt nice or so Anna had always been thinking. However today she was able to distinguish and put a name of _the Elsa's scent_. The room was refreshing but Elsa had sweeter aroma on her which Anna guessed was from chocolate she always enjoyed during lunch break.

When Elsa reappeared from her room wearing her usual secretary's suit, she found her boss was grinning dreamily holding Elsa's cushion on her face.

"Anna?"

Snapping back to reality, Anna abruptly focused her gaze back to Elsa."Yeah? Are you ready?"

"I've been wondering what's the occasion? It is very rare of you to wake up early." _And pick me up._

"Nothing. I want to do something nice. You are going to leave the company after all." Anna replied easily with slightly downcast expression. "You have done so much for me… and the company."

Elsa wasn't ready for this.

Until yesterday Anna had been passive-aggressively nearly volatile on the idea of her abrupt resignation, however today was different. Something was off and her analytical mind could not figure out what. She was out-of-depth since she was always capable to predict her boss's mood and action. Anna was wearing a pair of new hoodie which Elsa didn't recognize and the redhead also had forgone her twin pigtails by letting her hair down naturally not to mention that Anna smelt of fresh soap and sweet vanilla.

"I plan to do this every morning." Anna said.

"Wait, what?" Elsa who was still processing Anna's strange behavior and nice smell almost did a double-take.

"Picking you up, buy you breakfast, going to office together, and then going home together, have dinner, maybe going to date on the weekend." Anna listed the activities one by one with her fingers. "My regret is only that why I hadn't done these earlier."

Elsa prided herself as collected and calm individual, she was the type of person who was cool under pressure. Any kind of pressure, except…

The kind of pressure which was in the form of Anna Summers.

"What did you say?" Her voice went an octave higher.

"Picking you up, buy you breakfast, going to office together-" Anna was repeating her list verbatim.

"No… in the weekend."

Anna's face split into a big grin, "You and I are going to date." The redhead said it casually.

"Date." Elsa deadpanned. She was expecting another comic con or gaming festival but Elsa was pretty sure that those events wouldn't be on until next 2 months. She knew it since she had marked the date on her phone calendar equipped with most annoying alarm ringtone as strong and painful reminder. Or perhaps it was something like underground event that hadn't been advertised by official channels. It that was the case, Elsa had no choice but to accompany Anna since there were going to be questionable characters attending the event too.

"Yes, date."

It seemed Elsa had to cancel her spa appointment for this weekend. Anna always came first.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Previously on Last Night's Video Conference**_

"So, what's the plan O' mighty Tsun Zu?" Flynn asked excitedly. They had been throwing idea back and forth which was very unproductive and lame. Anna cut short their meeting for short break and her senior team party was still holding on strong even though it was 2 am late night or early morning.

"Make her real busy that she will forget about resigning?" Mulan offered.

"Are you daft? That will make her resigning faster!" Merida interjected.

"Elsa is different than you lazy oaf! What's your plan then, genius Odin?"

"I told you already!"

"Begging her to stay is not a plan! She is not the type who is easily swayed with guilt! If she is, imagine how many partners and buyers would treat our company like a doormat!"

"Girls, calm down!" Kristoff tried which only triggered the two parties more.

Merida made a scandalous gasp, "are you saying _I am_ easily swayed by partners?!"

"Well it wasn't me who was so guiltily convinced by BROOMWITCH developer to buy that bear-cookie prototype system which I have to remind you was the biggest spending mistake last year!"

"You do not!" Merida slammed her keyboard.

"Bring it on!"

"You and me, arena 5 minutes! Without healing potion!"

"It's on!"

And then Merida and Mulan's screen went off, it seemed they had switched to play the arena momentarily.

Anna sighed, followed by the rest of the team members.

"So how about you guys?" Anna had reached a point of exhaustion. Before Merida and Mulan's outburst there was Flynn's barrage cheap flirting to Adam and Tiana.

"Well Chief, you tell us. Aren't you the _Elsa Expert_?" Flynn shrugged with loopy grin. Everyone has dark circles under their eyes but his was the most palpable.

"Elsa what?"

"More like _Elsa Whisperer_." Tiana chipped in. She had been quiet during Merida and Mulan's conflict. The woman was tired for playing the referee between the two for the past 3 years. "Elsa only listens to you. Remember the company charity gala last year?"

"Uh huh." The rest of gentlemen on the screen nodded in confirmation.

"Our great chief here somehow managed to convince our Secretary Frost to get on the stage and sing! I must admit that the cold killing glare aside, she has angelic voice." Flynn's messy brunette hair moved along with his exaggerating nodding movement.

"Hey, Elsa doesn't have cold killing glare!" Anna went defensive.

"See! You two are made for each other! Secretary Frost and Chief sitting on a tree…" Flynn sang along with his out of tune style.

"What's your point?! Elsa and I are just friends!"

Kristoff was rolling his eyes, "sure and I love tea."

"And I love taking a bath." Flynn added.

"And Merida loves hair-straightener."

"And Mulan loves bacon…"

Anna was confused. "But Mulan is vegetarian."

"Exactly, Chief." Flynn jabbed again.

They all were having good time pointing out the most absurd things about each other.

"Are you guys saying that Elsa likes me?"

"Our dense Chief, everyone!" Flynn clapped cheerily. "If someone volunteered themselves to accompany you to comic con, there is no other plausible reason but true love!"

"Comic con is awesome!" Anna pouted.

Tiana cut in before Flynn threw a retort.

"Yes but no offense, Anna- you are kind of handful." She softened the impact despite that it still got Anna to glare at her. "We like you, but Elsa likes you more." Tiana tried again. It was certain thing that Anna would cut off the mana potion supply for her in next raid.

Then the conversation continued with topics of how Elsa would always treat Anna differently whether it was in professional or non-formal setting.

"Even during raid she had let me die horrible death many times just to restore Anna's health and keep it above 50 percents." Flynn pointed out with groan.

"She always knows where the CEO is and what she is doing even she remembers CEO's lunch from 3 weeks ago." Adam joined in. "She negotiated with our cafeteria chef to provide chocolate pudding every Monday and Wednesday."

"The day you bought that hover board and insisted to use it at work, she made sure the maintenance department had everything set up so your little wheel can go through without any accident." Tiana knew well enough since she was the head of the maintenance department. That day Elsa had been breathing down her staffs' neck to make sure the floor and stairs became safe passage for Anna's new little vehicle.

"Anna?" Kristoff noticed that his friend had been quiet during their team's conversation regarding Secretary Frost.

"I have no idea…." Anna muttered weakly. "What do I do?" _without her?_

"Do you like Elsa?" Kristoff asked sincerely there was concern in his eyes.

"She is like my best favorite person in the world!" _duh!_

"Ask her for a date, then ask her to stay."

.

.

* * *

So it was Kristoff's idea which everyone had agreed on. However, during her date planning few hours ago, Anna realized that she had no single clue of what Elsa actually likes. She only knew that the blond woman loved chocolate very much.

Carefully she glanced at Elsa who was sitting on the passenger seat beside her. The secretary was fiddling her tablet with the vending-machine sandwich on her other hand.

"Eyes up front." Elsa chided her without looking up from her tablet screen.

Anna complied and returned her focus in driving. Elsa had offered to drive but Anna wanted to let Elsa have breakfast on the way of the office like their usual routine.

"How strange." Elsa murmured to herself.

"What is it?"

"Everyone from each department has submitted their report on time. And their reports are meticulous and efficient." Elsa was fascinated, normally she had to revise several points before compiling them to the management board.

Anna smirked, "I guess if everyone puts their mind into it, they can do simple reports."

Elsa turned her gaze to Anna, "Do you have something to do with this?"

"If we can beat the notorious Blackbeard alliance, we can easily keep the shareholder happy." Anna replied with a wink. "Are you impressed?"

Elsa's expression shifted back to be unreadable, "It is your job after all. Ah, the interview for new assistant is going to be this afternoon. Have you checked the candidate yet?"

Anna pursed her lips, her mood turned sour. "Yes, Miss Snow and Dearheart." She had done quick glance on their resume. They had stellar background and degrees, even the Dearheart woman had a minor degree on forensic crime. What would that knowledge for in working for game companies?

"I will appreciate it if you're present while I'm doing their interview."

Anna punched a frustrating honk to the car in front of them that had taken right turn out of the blue.

"Of-" _Honk!_ "Course." _Honk! honk!_ "I'll be there."

"I'm not aware that Human Resource is conducting employee's survey?" There was a pop-up window when Elsa accessed the department's homepage.

"Oh yes, she told me days ago. She said it's to help the PR department in promoting our modern and down-to-earth image or something." Anna blurted out followed by a chuckle.

Elsa guessed that the survey had fallen to 'or something' category since there were several odd questions in the survey.

What is your favorite food? Favorite place? Favorite movie? Favorite video game? What's your ideal dream date?

It sounded like too personal for a company's survey. Especially the last one.

Elsa shrugged it off since the survey was submitted anonymously and began filling in the form.

Beside her, Anna was celebrating with a victorious smile.

.

The redhead CEO really went all out for her secretary today. She opened the doors for Elsa, abandoned her hover board so she could walk side by side to their office floor, signing and reading every documents diligently without drama and struggle, taking care her own needs even making Elsa some coffee which was the most bizarre thing for Anna to do.

The coffee was unexpectedly very great.

"My childhood dream was to be a barista." Anna supplied when Elsa was about to ask. "But then it changed to be an astronaut and then a librarian."

Elsa smiled, "I thought it was to be a princess?" the blonde's expression then changed slightly like she had said something she wasn't supposed to.

Anna was completely taken off guard by Elsa's thoughtless comment. To be a princess was indeed her longest childhood dream that no one ever know. "How-"

A phone call on Elsa's desk interrupted their conversation short. Anna never got to finish her inquiry and forget it later on the day.

.

They both were walking side by side toward the interview room. Anna was reading the candidates' file and some documents which was why it was up to Elsa to maneuvering the redhead CEO from colliding with passerby and company' potted plants.

"CEO, if you are this busy I can handle this interview by myself. Mulan also offered to help." Elsa had linked her arm with Anna and pulled her boss closer to avoid a cleaning service crew and his mop.

"Nonsense. I can finish this in a minute." Anna wanted to be responsible at least this time on her life. She needed to prove Elsa that she was in fact was a responsible adult woman that can take care of herself. However apparently she had been procrastinating too much that the amount of documents she needed to sign had resembled a small mountain. She barely finished them all by the interview time.

They arrived at the interview room, before they entered however, Elsa noticed that Anna had smudged ink stain on her cheek.

"What?" Anna inquired realizing Elsa's observing look on her.

Elsa tapped and gestured using her own cheek, she preferred to not say it since there were staffs around the hall. To make the redhead CEO appeared silly in front of the employees was not on her job description list.

The silly CEO on the other hand raised an eyebrow staring back at Elsa's cheek questioningly

The secretary tapped her own cheek again, more desperate this time. It was such simple hint!

Understanding dawned on Anna's face. "Oh."

Elsa's relief was short as Anna immediately went to kiss her on the cheek. Exactly on the spot she had been gesturing before. It wasn't a quick peck since the echo of resounding smooch could be heard down the hall. Several heads were turned and maybe several cameras joined in to grab the moment.

The CEO's trademark grin bloomed radiantly, then she opened the interview room door like nothing had happened.

Elsa was lost.

.

.

* * *

 **I guess their relationship is progressing :D, no the reason of why hasn't disclosed yet. I like to read the speculations of my awesome readers. (^^)**


End file.
